Luneria Universe Timeline
924 ssc -18th Head of the House of Umbra is born 930 ssc -Baxton de Chevalier II is born Margrave of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. 932 ssc -Lord Abelard de Chevalier is born of Marquis Baxton de Chevalier I and Lady Selena. 936 ssc -Sanguine Song is born in Prance 951 ssc -Garnet is born in Equestria 952 ssc -Sir Alabaster de Chevalier is born of Lord Abelard de Chevalier and Dame Aelina in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance 955 ssc -Heavenly Blue and Gatsby Grey are born twins. 956 ssc -Lucan of the House of Umbra is born of the 18th Head of the House of Umbra in Equestria. 958 ssc -Scarlet Mist de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Baxton de Chevalier II and Lady Sanguine Song in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. 961 ssc -Regal Craze is born in Equestria. 973 ssc -Dream Weaver is born in Equestria. 975 ssc -Scarlet Mist abandons Maison Chevalier, castes aside name and title to be with Lucan of House Umbra. 976 ssc -True Blue is born of Heavenly Blue and Morning Glory in Neighpon. 977 ssc -Star Seams is born in Equestria. 978 ssc -Clairville is born to former Chevalier noble Alabaster and Equestrian commoner, Garnet. -Silverwind is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. -Lucan and Scarlet Mist are married. 979 ssc -Baron Cromwell is born in Prance. 980 ssc -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel are born twins of Scarlet Mist and Lucan in the Everfree Forest, Equestria. -Dreamcatcher is born of Soulwing and Spirit Speaker, Shaman of the Navapony tribe, in The Great Equestrian Plains. 981 ssc -Voltage X is born in Equestria. -Cheshire Grin and Glasgow Smile are born twins of Gatsby Grey and Regal Craze in Equestria. -Violet Plume de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Marquis Azure Wind de Chevalier and Lady Wilhemena in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Melody is born in Canterlot, Equestria. -Berry Blast is born of Cherry Fizz and Storm Strike in Equestria. 983 ssc -Chillwind is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. 984 ssc -Moxi is born in Gatesborogh, Equestria. 986 ssc -Thistle Charm is born in Equestria. 988 ssc -Thistle Charm's brother Thorn Charm takes position as her primary caregiver, the two move to the outer edges of Ponyville. 989 ssc -18th Head of House Umbra passes, Lucan receives the mantle of 19th Head of House Umbra. -Willow Wisp receives his cutie mark . 992 ssc -Cherry Bloom is born of Wolfberry and Eternal Blue in Neighpon. 995 ssc -Lorelei Hoshi is born of the wild magic in the Everfree Forest. -Thistle Charm receives her cutie mark. 998 ssc -Cherry Bloom comes to Equestria during peace talks, remains in Canterlot. 1000 ssc -Nightmare Moon returns. -Princess Luna is purified by the Elements of Harmony. -Cherry Bloom attends the Summer Sun Celebration, winds up staying in Ponyville as a peace envoy and an Agent of Friendship. -Princess Luna attends the Ponyville Nightmare Night celebration. -Dreamcatcher meets Melody. -Dreamcatcher is called on to treat Princess Luna's Nightmare. -The 2nd Nightmare Crisis occurs. -Canterlot is ravaged. 1001 ssc -Reconstruction of Canterlot is completed. -Dreamcatcher witnesses Rogue Shaman attack on the Princesses, captures leader. -Lightning Step becomes Dreamcatcher's shaman apprentice. -Discord is released. -Clairville is cursed to alternate between male and female bodies. -Clairville changes name to Clair. -Willow Wisp and Witch Hazel stumble upon the Star's Euphonos flowers in the Everfree Forest. -Construction of Luneria begins. -Lorelei's Star-Tree begins to wither and she falls ill. 1002 ssc -Moxi and Chillwind leave Gatesborogh for Manehattan , meet Dreamcatcher and Melody during a stop in Ponyville. -Lorelei seeks help from Twilight Sparkle, leading to her magic corruption and abandonment by the Wild Unicorns. 1003 ssc -Moxi and Chillwind are married in Manehattan. -Timestep enters the timeline, age 5. 1004 ssc -Moxi and Chillwind drag Dreamcatcher to the beach, Chillwind blows up half the beach with a box of fireworks. 1005 ssc -Lorelei's Star-Tree is set alight. 1006 ssc -Alicia de Chevalier is born Margravine of Maison Chevalier to Baron Cromwell and Marquise Violet Plume de Chevalier in Clairville, Blackmist March, Prance. -Beryl Blossom is born of Berry Blast and Sunset Rose during a storm in Canterlot. 1009 ssc Winter -Dreamcatcher begins hunting the Skintrotter. -Chillwind passes away due to illness. -Dreamcatcher returns for Chillwind's funeral -Moxi locks herself away in her appartment 1010 ssc Summer -Dreamcatcher finally convinces Moxi to leave her appartment, convinces her to move to Luneria. Winter -Moxi meets Talli, the two begin a relationship. 1011 ssc -Moxi breaks her wing. 1013ssc -Moxi and Talli end their relationship. 1014 ssc -Moxi falls ill. -Dreamcatcher continues his hunt for the Skintrotter. -Dreamcatcher catches Moonpetal, the Skintrotter responsible for Chillwind's death and Moxi's illness. Brings Moonpetal to Moxi to give her a chance at vengeance, Moxi chooses to spare her life. 1015 ssc -Moxi and Melody begin a relationship. 1017 ssc -Moxi is drawn inexorably to Prance. -Alicia de Chevalier runs away from home. -Moxi discovers Alicia de Chevalier, takes her in to raise as her own daughter. 1018 ssc -Moxi and Melody are married in Luneria, Equestria. 1026 ssc -Timestep perishes, becoming an entity of time itself.